Bionicle: Truth or Dare
by Tucker from Blood Gulch
Summary: Yes, yet another one of these, though of a slightly higher and hopefully not as crude calibur.
1. Chapter 1

Wuzzup? This is my new truth or dare fic.

You can ask all of the Bionicle characters and dare them stuff.

I will not accept any dares that are too sexual, I need to keep this at a T, and type legibly, please? Anything I deem inappropriate I will not post.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the first chapter!

Rick the Porcupine: Alright! First chapter! (presses button and bionicle characters come in.)

Nidhiki: Ohhh, not one of these! (Tries to run, but is zapped.)

Rick: Alright, here are my co-hosts, Gavin and Jade! (Gavin and Jade come in.)

Jade: How come Tucker has his Sonic fan-characters hosting this?

Gavin: Because he's cheap and Rick works for chalupas.

Rick: Hey! (Makes wild grab for Gavin, but gets kicked in the back of the head.) Grrr, alright you win for now. Here's our first review.

_Dragonmaster777_

_First one, yes!_

_Also, here's a fanpit, closet, and a janitor. You're welcome._

_Alright..._

_Toa Nuva- Who do you like?_

Teridax- Fight Mephiles the Dark (Tucker- Help Mephiles win)

Tahu- Push Kopaka into the fanpit and take Gali in the closet.

Rick- Alright! Thanks for the fanpit and closet! Now who's the janitor- MEPHILES!

Mephiles- Hey, it pays the bills.(Rick makes a wild swing at Mephiles, and is kicked in the back of the head.)

Rick- OW! The back of my head!

Jade- Okay, since Rick is nursing his wounds, I'll take over.

Lewa- I like all of my Toa-Brothers and Sister!

Kopaka- I know what you're insinuating, I'm not gonna answer.

Pohatu- Well, I don't like any of them like that, but Kopaka is a good friend.

Gali- Well... I do have feelings for someone, but I'm not gonna indulge.

Onua- They're all good friends. What else is there to say?

Tahu- Errrm...

Jade- Well, you have you're rights to privacy. Next dare. (Mephiles immediately kills Teridax with his sissy-beam.)

Jade- Guess the bastard didn't need any help. Alright, Tahu. You're turn

Tahu- Sorry brother.

Kopaka- No you're not- (Pushed into fanpit, but is saved by Lewa at the last second)

Rick- Awww....

Jade- Dare's not over yet. (Shoves Gali and Tahu into closet. There's some murmuring, the some scuffling, and laughter.)

Gavin- What the hell- (Opens door, and Gali has Tahu pinned, and is tickling the crap out of him)

Tahu- Please-hahaha!- Make her stop!-

Rick- ...Okay... Not what I was thinking.

Gavin- Lets just move on.

_Samantha the Fox_

_Wuzzup?  
1) Okay, I want Gali and Kopaka to make out (Tahu has to watch.)._

_2) I want Tahu to be beaten to death by Lewa on a sugar rush._

_3) Matau and Lewa have to take an IQ test._

_4) Jaller and Hahli have to make out._

_5) The Piraka have to explode, and candy fly out of their guts._

_Thanks!_

Rick- Oh, come on sis! You made those dares just to spite me, didn't you?

Tahu- (Glares at Kopaka evilly enough to make Makuta wet himself.)

Kopaka- Crap (Steps towards Gali {Who has a 'What the hell's going on?' look} and quickly kisses her, and runs like heck!)

Tahu- I'm gonna kill you, frosty! I'm gonna rip of you're snow-balls!

Rick- Uh-oh, this won't end well! Looks like a job for HYPER-LEWA! (Force-feeds Lewa pure sugar, who vibrates and then dissapears. Tahu is sent flying back and crashes into a wall, about 5 meters.)

Gavin- Damn. (Starts getting strangled by Lewa's glomp-grip) Quick! Give him the- give him the-

Jade- Give him the what?

Rick- Oh! I know this game! Okay, three syllables! First syllable (Gavin makes motions from his mouth to them)

Jade- Um, talk? Blab? Said- (Gavin nods) It's said! Okay, second syllable. Small word- urm, The? But?

Rick- An? A- (Gavin nods) Its A! Said a- oh! Said a dirty word! (Gavin glares.)

Jade- Okay third syllable. Sounds like-(Makes giving motions) Umm, present? Gift? Give? (Gavin nods!) It's give!

Rick- Saidagive! Give him the saidagive!

Jade- Oh! Sedative! (Injects Lewa with sedative, ko's.)

Gavin- (Gasps for air, then gets back his composure.) Pant, pant.. SAIDAGIVE?! (Strangles Rick)

Rick- Quick! Give him the- (Gavin gets knocked back by telekenisis.) Pant... thanks Nuju. I owe ya.

Nuju- (Whistle's and clicks, then gives a curt salute.)

Jade- Alright, since Lewa's knocked out, Matau has to take it.

Matau- Wait a minute- I'm not that dumb! (Onewa and Nuju laugh their asses off.) -grumble- (takes it, has average IQ) Told ya so!

Jade- Okay, next dare.

Jaller- Wait- we have to... ohhh (Gulps a bit)

Hahli- (Blushes.)

Jaller- (Goes up to Hahli, then they share their 'moment')

Jade- How sweet!

Rick- (sighs depressedly.) Let's just get to the next dare.

Zaktan- How are you going to make us explode? I'm made of billions of protodites, you can't possibly-( Explodes, with a high-pitch child's hooraying instead of a boom and candy and confetti fly every where.)

Avak- Uh-oh. (Same)

Rest of the Piraka- (Same.)

Rick- Alright, now that was fun!

Gavin- That was like the Grunt Birthday Party skull on Halo 3.

Rick- (Presses button, Piraka appear, alive again.)

Avak- Did you guys see what I saw?

Zaktan- If you mean I fiery depth, then yes. (Other Piraka nod in agreement.)

Rick- Well, that's all for today! I'm Rick the Porcupine.

Jade- I'm Jade the Echidna.

Gavin- And I'm Gavin the Raptor, signing off.

_____________________________________________________________

A.N.- To all of those who want to complain about it being in script format, I'm gonna apologize right now. I tried to write it in regular stye, but it just didn't work! I had no choice but to use this style of writing.


	3. Chapter 3

End :(

(Rick, Jade, and Gavin walk onstage)

Rick: Umm, hi guys...

Bionicles: (GLARE)

Rick: (Gulps)

Jade: Oh, stop being a bunch of jerks. You're all free to go.

Bionicles: (Yell in delight)

Gavin: Yeah, there was, like, only one person reviewing. _So_, the author decided to transfer this from the Bionicle section of the site to the Sonic section of the site.

Mephiles: Wait, so-

Rick: (evil grin) That means we get to torture you instead! -

Jade: Alright, while Rick laughs maniacally at the thought of torturing _***MEGA SPOILER!* **_the guy who messed up his mom and dad getting together (Silver and Blaze) _***MEGA SPOILER!***_

I'm gonna explain the rules as crystal-clear as possible. One- **No sex-dares. Period!**

Rick: --

Gavin: Aw, come on!

Rick: --

Jade: Shut up. Two- Type so we can actually **understand** your reviews, 'kay? And three... wait, what was three again?

Rick: -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Gavin: Uhhh... something about co-hosting.

Rick: --

Jade: Right! If you want to co-host for a chapter, just request it in a review, got it?

Rick: -HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-

Gavin: Alright. I'm Gavin the Raptor.

Jade: I'm Jade the Echidna.

Rick: -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAH (takes a deep breath) -

Gavin: And he's a complete moron- (Jade punches him in the face)

Jade: And he's Rick the Porcupine. See you in the Sonic section of the site!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, since I'm a benevolent author, I've decided to continue this fic, regardless of what last chapter said. So, enjoy!

Hosts for todays show: Spectre the Hedgehog, son of Shadow; Sammy the Hedgehog, son of Sonic and Amy; and Reggae the Echidna, son of Knuckles and Rouge.

(Spectre's POV)

"Alright, places everyone! The show's starting soon!" random director-guy said. I lounged in my chair while sipping my joe.

"Yeesh, this author is such a flip-flopper." I muttered. Reggae smirked, "Like you're one to talk."

I groaned, "Alright, just because I'm Shadow's son doesn't mean I mindlessly flip-flop between good and evil, dammit."

Right about then big Spider-Psycho, I think it was Nid-something, came up, "Hey the show's started."

I cracked my knuckles, "Alright, let's get to entertainin'!"

I walked out onstage to the sea of fan-girls, and flashed a grin, "Hello, all you awesome reviewer peoples! Welcome to the official second chapter of Bionicle: Truth or Dare!"

In unison, all the fangirls screamed in delight. Gods I'm awesome.

"Anyway, let's get to the first dare!" I said, and clicked the remote.

_Nidhiki- Kill Krekka (come on I know you want to)_

"Alright then, Nidhiki, you heard the guy." I said. He grinned one of the most evil grins I've seen (probably number two on my top five) before sneaking up behind Krekka, tapping him on the shoulder, and laughing maliciously as he ran a... claw?... through the guy.

"Buh, wha?"

Yeesh, the guy was so stupid he didn't know he died.

"Alright, you've had your fun, let's bring him back to life." I said, and clicked 'rewind' on the remote, and POOF alive and stupid, once again. Sam snagged the mic from me, "Alright, our next dare, also from DragonMaster77,"

_Zaktan: Get your revenge on Teridax if you don't know why read your _

_ bio on Bionicle wiki._

"Mata-Nui, it's about time!" The emerald piraka said, before snagging the remote from me

"Hey!"  
And then with a press of the button, Teridax was tied up tighter than a...well. I dunno, use your imagination! Zaktan grinned and started laughing, "Now, I will force you watch reruns of Barney for SIX WHOLE WEEKS! Itachi, do your thing!"  
WTF? When did the ninja get on the set? Ah, well, who cares. About a few seconds later, Terry had mentally gone through three weeks of Barney reruns, and was reduced to a sobbing pile of gelatin.

"Alright, next dare!"

_Takadox: give the heart of the Visorak back to it's proper owners_

_ and become their servent for the rest of the chapter_

"Huh? What heart? I don't have any hearts! I DON'T NEED TO SHOW YOU ANY STINKIN' HEARTS!" Takadox said, hissing like Knuckles when anyone get's too close to his emerald.

"Sigh, Reg? Deal with the scummy-one." I said, before Reg yoinked the heart right from Takadox, then tossed it to a group of the four-legged freaks. I clicked yet another button, and a screen popped up in front of Taky

"!"

Soon enough he was a swirly-eyed servant to the Visorak, bringing them martinis and everything. Damn, I wish I had a butler.

"Alright, hypnotism aside, let's get to the next reviewer; Wandering outlaw,"

_Well, might as well give this a shot_

_ Takanuva: what's your koro?_

_ Matau: what are your thoughts on Nokama?_

_ Nokama: Same for Matau_

_ Tahu: Get kicked into the fan-pit! Oh, and have it filled with water!_

"Alright Taka, answer the question."  
Takanuva shrugged, "I don't really have one. I guess the closest thing I have is Karda-Nui."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Matau?"

He grinned, " Is it not ever-obvious? She's HOT!"

Yeesh.

"Okay then, Nokama?"  
She sighed and said, "He's an okay guy, but he tries too hard at being a flirt instead of a Toa."

"Aww, come on!"  
I snickered a bit, "Alright, now it's time for Tahu's dare."

He huffed, "And you're gonna get me in there _how?_"

"Oh, not me. My 200 lbs of pure ground-beef muscle of a friend of mine is." I said, before motioning to Reg. And with one mighty slug, Sparky was sent straight into Davy-Jones' locker.

"Okay, next reviewer, WhollySparx."

_Aww, come on now, PLEASE don't end this! It's only just begun! D: Why don't you just start a NEW 'Truth or Dare' fic in the Sonic section and keep this one right where it is? :D Pleeeeeeease? ^,^ You never know when a new reader might stumble upon a fic, and I'LL review this one from now on, hm? :)_

Just in case you change your mind...;)

Vakama, Truth or Dare? (Truth: Do you love Nokama? Dude, be honest. Dare: You so totally have to kiss her. ON. THE. MOUTH. XD)

Nokama, Truth or Dare? (Truth: Does Matau's obnoxious flirting with you ever make you wanna hit him? XD Dare:...like, GO DO IT. Please? He's annoying. )

Matau, Truth or Dare? (Truth: Are you some kind of a womanizer? Dare: Prank call Turaga Dume. XD)

Makuta Teridax, Truth or Dare? (Truth: Why do you talk so slow? My whole family thinks it's 'cause you're CONSTIPATED. Is that true? XD Dare: Punch yourself in the face with that pretty little shadow hand of yours. We all wanna see you do it. XD)

`"Well, Sparx, as you can see Tucker did change his mind. Woo-hoo." I said, then pointed to Vakama, "Alright, speaking of people who change their mind, Vakama! Truth or dare, if you dare!"

Vakama took a second or two get get over my confuddling phrasing, and said, "Erm... Truth?"  
"Pft, wuss."  
That got him steamed, "I'm not a wuss!"  
"Wuss, wuss-wuss-wuss!"

"Grrrr! Fine! DARE!"

"Kiss Nokama on the mouth."

Sudden, deafening silence. I seriously saw a tumbleweed cross the stage, before being promptly eaten by a Gukko.

"Oh, get it over already!" Reg said, and pushed the two into eachother, accidentally knocking them out.

"Ouch. Alright, while we tried to wake up Nokama, we'll move on to Matau." I said, "Alrighty then, truth or dare?"  
"Dare. I'm no scaredy-Muaka."

"Okay, prank call Turaga Dume!"

Matau scratched his head, "But I already did that today..."

"Okay then, show it on the screen."

The huge screen in the wall flickered to life, and Matau appeared on the phone.

"Hello?" We could make out the Turaga's voice on the other end.

"Excuse me sir, is your refridgerator running?"

"Hrm, let me go check- Holy mother of the Great Spirit! How could a fridge move so quickly!"

Back on stage, Matau was rolling on the floor, hugging his sides and laughing like a looney-toon.

"O-kay... is Nokama revived yet?"

"Nope."  
"Okay. Yo Merry-Terry!"  
"I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"Whatever. Truth or Dare."  
He conteplated for a moment, "I'll go for the irony and choose truth."  
"Okay then, why do you talk so slowly? Are you constipated or something?"  
And, in the most dead-pan voice ever, he said, "I'm both a robot and a GOD. I don't need to eat."  
"Then what were you doing with all that cheese this morning?" Mutran said.

Right there most everyone else pointed and laughed at the now humiliated ex-god. I would've joined in, but Nokama got revived and I had a job to do.

"Nokama: truth or dare."  
"I choose truth." She said, before scowling at Reg.

"Does Matau's constant flirting ever make you want to hit him?"  
"No," she said, "While it may get irritating most of the time, he's still my comrade and friend.

"Well, then; does it make you want to hit _on_ him?" I said. Two seconds later, I saw stars.

Well, that's the end of that! See you next chapter.


End file.
